Miracles
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally decide to start a family. But, they get a little for then they bargained for when their surrogate, Sara gets pregnant with sextuplets. Watch the new family go through a very high risk pregnancy and seem the birth of six little miracles.
1. Chapter 1

**_hey guys! This is my second Multi-Chapter Fic! You guys all really seemed to like "My Doorstep Baby" and I'm really happy. This fic will have a lot more angst to it than that though. It will still be an awesome fic filled with cute, heartbreaking, family oriented, and thrilling moments. I hope you guys enjoy it!_**

**_Miracles_**

Being a gay man, Kurt was invited to many of his friend's baby showers and it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. He loved babies, but every time he was forced to go to one his heart ached for a baby of his own. He should be happy in his life. He had an amazing career. Three years after he started his internship he was promoted to the assistant editor of Vogue magazine. He also had a wonderful husband. Blaine was doing very well in his career as well. After graduating from NYADA, he got a lead role in a Broadway performance of Jersey Boys. Then after the decision to change the cast, offers just kept popping up. He was quickly becoming one of the most well-known Broadway performers. Today he was at his friend from work, Mia's baby shower. She was seven month pregnant and about ready to pop. Kurt had chosen today to bring Blaine along with him. Blaine looked utterly bored as he lounged in a chair and sipped a glass of lemonade. Kurt walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey." He said with a friendly smile on his face. Blaine smiled back and muttered "hi". "I'm sorry I made you come with me." Kurt replied.

"It's okay. It's not so bad. I got this awesome lemonade out of it." Blaine laughed.

"Well, that's something." Kurt said with a laugh. "Let's get out of here. I'll lie and tell her Isabelle needs me." He replied. Blaine smiled and nodded. They walked over hand and hand to Mia. "Hey honey, I need to get going. Isabelle called and needs me at the office." He said is his nicest voice possible.

"Oh okay. Thank you for coming Kurt, oh and you too Blaine." Mia said as she pulled each of them into a hug. They left the party and headed out to their car.

"Where do you want to go now?" Blaine asked.

"How about lunch?" Kurt said. "Those little finger sandwiches did not fill me up and they weren't even that good." Blaine laughed and started the car.

"Time Square Diner it is!" Blaine said. The Times Square Diner was Kurt and Blaine's favorite restaurant for years. It had been the first restaurant they went to after Blaine moved into the apartment with Kurt, Rachel, and Santana. Of course, they had moved to their own apartment now, but their love for this diner still stayed the same. One of both Kurt and Blaine's best friends Sara worked as a waitress there. Sara was a beautiful girl, who suspiciously looked a lot like Kurt and Blaine. She had Blaine's thick wavy curls and Kurt's crystal blue eyes. They always joked that she was their love child. When they arrived at the restaurant they spotted Sara and waved hello.

"Hey missy, are you working now?" Kurt said.

"No, I just got off." Sara replied.

"Why don't you come and join us?" Blaine asked. She nodded and they headed over to a large booth. Kurt and Sara slid into one side as Blaine slid into the other.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Sara asked.

"Uhh, we were stuck at Mia's baby shower all day." Kurt groaned.

"You mean Mia from Vogue? You hate her. Why did you even go?" Sara laughed.

"Because, it's a baby shower! They're like my crack." Kurt said.

"Why did you go?" She asked Blaine.

"Because, the man that you're sitting next to made me. Believe me I want kids, but I'm glad I'm not a woman and I have to go through a ton of those things." Blaine replied. Kurt's face instantly lit up. Blaine wanted children and he wanted children. Maybe, now was the right time to bring up the conversation. Well, Sara was there, but who cares.

"So, you want kids?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, don't act like you don't. I see the way that you look at every single baby we pass on the street and how you stare longingly at all the baby clothes in stores." Blaine said with a laugh. Sara cracked up hysterically.

"He's got you pegged. You do that all the time when we go shopping." Sara said.

"Shut up. I hate you." Kurt snapped back. "So, If I asked you right now to have a baby with me what would you say?" He asked Blaine.

"I would say yes." Blaine said with a laugh and then realized what Kurt had just asked. Sara stayed silent and watched this conversation fold out like she was watching a soap opera. "Wait, Kurt. Are you actually asking me to start a family?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess I am, is your answer still yes?" Kurt asked. Blaine took a moment before he answered.

"Yeah, it is my answer is still yes." Blaine replied. Kurt smiled and reached over and grabbed Blaine's hand with a smile. Sara snapped out of her TV like trance and slammed her hand down on the table.

"I so call being your surrogate." She said. Kurt and Blaine both look at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Sara, what are you talking about?" Blaine asked. "We couldn't ask you to do that."

"I want to. I'm sure I'd love being pregnant. I'd get to go shopping for baby clothes with Kurt and I could always make you give me foot rubs and stuff like that. It would be awesome." Sara said with a huge grin on her face.

"Sara, are you positive about this?" Kurt said. "We can find another surrogate."

"I already told you yes. Plus, we always joked I was your love child, now you can have a kid that looks like both of you. It's kind of the perfect solution. Come on, no more questions. Let's get me pregnant." She said with a smile. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. It was really happening. They were really starting a family.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that they had decided to get pregnant and had a surrogate, they need to tell their families. They both new that Burt and Carole would be elated. Finn and Rachel got pregnant last year with their beautiful little girl, Ella and both Burt and Carole spoiled her rotten. They loved being grandparents. At their weekly Friday night dinner was when Kurt and Blaine decided to tell them. Because they lived in New York, they only made it to a few Fridays a year. They rang the doorbell and Rachel answered it with Ella in her arms.

"Hey guys." She said as she pulled each of them into hug.

"Baine!" Ella shrieked. He laughed and then took her from Rachel.

"How are you doing monkey?" he said as he through her high up the air. Ella giggled loudly as she came crashing back down into Blaine's arms.

"Don't throw her too high. She just ate, unless of course you want baby vomit all over you." Rachel yelled from the kitchen where she was helping Carole to set the table. Finn walked in with Burt from the garage.

"Hey boys" Burt said with a quick smile and a wave. "I'm starving. Is your amazing pasta finished yet, Carole?" he said.

"It's almost finished, just be patient." Carole laughed as the timer beeped. "Now it's done. Finn and Kurt can you get drinks for everyone?" Carole asked.

"Why can't Blaine get them?" Finn moaned.

"Because, he's holding your daughter and it the first time she's been out of my arms and not crying all day." Rachel retorted. Finn rolled his eyes as Ella playfully grabbed onto Blaine's triangle shaped eye brows and his nose. Carole grabbed six plates out the cabinet after draining the water out of the pot and then poured the pasta into the bowls.

"And dinner is served." She said with a smile. They all moved towards the table. Blaine set Ella down in her playpen and handed her a toy to chew on and then took a seat at the table.

"So, what's going on in New York?" Burt asked all four of the young adults at the table.

"I've got my first audition for Broadway, since Ella was born." Rachel said. Everybody nodded and offered their congratulations.

"Finn, what about you?" Carole asked.

"My classes are all really good this semester and the team is doing really well. I think we have a chance at the championship this year." He replied.

"Kurt and Blaine, How about you guys?" Burt asked. They looked at each other.

"We actually have some big news." Kurt replied.

"We're going to start a family." Blaine said. Carole practically started crying and Burt was pulling them into hugs in a matter of seconds.

"This is great!" Rachel said. "Your baby will be close in age with Ella!"

"So are you guys adopting or getting a surrogate?" Finn asked.

"A surrogate" Kurt replied. "Sara Grant, from NYADA, agreed to be our surrogate."

"Oh Sara! She's perfect! She looks exactly like both of you; she's practically your love child." Rachel exclaimed.

"That's what we always say!" Blaine said with a laugh.

"I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to have another grandbaby." Carole said. For the rest of their night they laughed and gabbed all about different baby stories. This was the easy announcement. They knew how they would all react. It was Blaine's side of the family that they both weren't sure about. Both of Blaine's parents had never really been supportive, but over the years things have changed. Blaine's father, Nick became more accepting with the whole idea of gay marriage and was at least civil to them. His mother on the other hand was still stuck in her old fashion beliefs. She had grown up a strict Catholic and still held every belief to be true. In her eyes being gay was a sin and Blaine was a disappointment. She was very cold towards both of them and obviously felt very uncomfortable around them. On the car ride over Blaine looked very nervous.

"Babe, it's going to be okay." Kurt said.

"I know. I called Cooper yesterday and he was thrilled." Blaine said.

"See, that's a good sign." Kurt said. "Don't worry, we'll stop in quick, tell them the news and then we'll go tell Sky." Skylar was Blaine's younger sister who was 23. She was currently living in the hospital because she was suffering from leukemia for the third time. When she was first diagnosed she was five. Blaine was seven years old. After two years, she went into remission. Then, three years later the cancer came back. She went through countless sessions of radiation and chemo. Then, two years later she beat it again. She was a fighter, but seeing her go through that each time was really hard for Blaine. That was why he had developed a horrible phobia to hospitals.

"Yeah, it will be good to see her. We Skype all the time but I miss really getting to see her." Blaine replied. "She looked okay last time we saw her right?"

"Yeah she looked okay." Kurt lied through his teeth. He could tell that from every Skype session that Skylar was just getting sicker. She looked paler every time they talked despite her smiley happy persona. They finally arrived at Blaine's parents very large mansion. Well to be honest it wasn't a mansion but it was a very big house. They got out of the car and walked up to the door. Nick answered the door with a large smile.

"Hey, come on in." He said. "Tara, Blaine and Kurt are here." He yelled up the stairs. "So how are you boys." He replied as he stuck out his hand to each of them to shake.

"We're both doing very well dad." Blaine answered. His mother came down the stairs soon after. She was dressed in a simple black dress and her lips were pursed in a line like they always were. Blaine walked over to her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Hello mother." He said.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson" Kurt said from across the hall. Tara simply smiled her thin lip smile and looked back at her husband with a look that said "Can I leave now?" Kurt had learned from practice to not even bother touching Blaine's mother. It was uncomfortable and awkward and just easier if he didn't bother.

"So, you boys said you had some big news." Nick said breaking the awkward silence.

"We do." Blaine replied. "We just wanted to stop by and tell you first. Then we have to go tell Sky at the hospital."

"We've decided to start a family." Kurt said. Nick's face lit up, but Tara's face dropped. She flat out walked away.

"Oh this is great!" he replied before noticing his wife had walked away. "I'll talk to her and be right back." He said before racing off after Tara. From down the hall they could hear the fight.

"I can't take this! They aren't even married. It's a baby out of wedlock." Tara yelled.

"They did too. They got married two years ago." Nick retorted.

"I meant a real wedding. What they are is not married!" She screamed. "It's a sin and subjecting a baby to this lifestyle is disgusting." Blaine and Kurt heard every word.

"I want to leave." Blaine said his eyes tearing up.

"Okay, we'll leave in a minute." Kurt soothed as he rubbed his arm. Eventually the yelling stopped and Nick walked back out.

"I'm so sorry about her. You know your mother Blaine, but I'm thrilled for the both of you." Nick said as he pulled them into a hug.

"We have to go and umm…tell Sky." Blaine said.

"Tell her I love her and keep me informed about the baby okay?" his father replied. Blaine nodded and took Kurt's hand and they left.

"Well, that went well." Kurt said as he turned on the car.

"Let's just focus on Sky's reaction." Blaine said. "We both knew my mother was going to react like that. It wasn't a very big surprise."

"Okay, she's going to be thrilled." Kurt said.

"She loves babies. She used to carry around four baby dolls at a time. She made the nurses bring in little bassinets for each of them. I swear she had like six of them at one time once. When she was feeling better I used to wheel her down to the nursery and we'd just sit and stare at all of the babies. She'd make them talk to each other. Those were some of the funniest conversations I had ever heard." Blaine said.

"I can picture her exactly like that. She always did have a motherly tone towards me." Kurt laughed. They pulled up to the hospital and parked in the giant parking garage.

"What floor is it again?" Blaine asked.

"Floor 3, the cancer ward is on that floor. Room 378 is the one she's in." Kurt replied. Blaine nodded. They rode the elevator up three floors and then walked all the way down a long hallway. Skylar's room was covered in pictures and posters. Her own quilt lay across the bed. It looked very homey. It barely looked like a hospital room. She looked up from her computer.

"Oh my God! Kurt and Blaine!" She shrieked.

"Sky, shh be quiet. There people trying to deal with cancer on this floor." Blaine said.

"Oh they're fine! They get that I'm excited to see my hot shot brother from New York and his amazing fashion icon husband!" Skylar said. "Come give a hug both of you!" They both walked over and gave her a hug.

"I really like what you did with the place." Kurt said with a smile.

"If I was going to be here for a while I couldn't be living in a stereotypical hospital room. I had to Skylarfy it!" She said. "I don't think I got anything else new in a while. Oh expect for this!" She said holding up her hand with the IV in it. "The IV is new! You like it? It's clear." She said sarcastically.

"Oh how I missed your sarcasm." Blaine said.

"Well, I'm positive that you didn't come all the way to Westerville just to see me so spill." Skylar said. "What's up?"

"We actually wanted to tell you that you're going to be an aunt. We're starting a family." Kurt replied.

"Holy shit! Yes! Cooper owes me five bucks." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"We were taking bets. Every time Kurt goes to a baby shower, he posts about it on Facebook. There's not much to do around here but poison myself with chemo and go on Facebook. I'm partial to the internet rather than the poison going into my body." Skylar said. "It was only a matter of time. I bet this said in three years. Booyah Blainey! I win."

"Well, Okay then." Blaine said.

"I'm going to spoil this kid rotten." Skylar said happily.

"Oh, I know you will." Kurt said. The rest of the stay was spent looking for baby clothes on the internet. They had made it over the first hump in this process. They were ready to begin the long nine month climb to parenthood.


End file.
